Le théâtre de la Terreur
by JuStarTine
Summary: "Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs [...], voici le live de la Terreur !" Enfin, les voilà tous deux face à face, acteurs d'une tragédie qui les unit depuis longtemps. C'est l'heure du Jugement dernier. Le bouffon sous ses yeux lui a tout pris, à lui de lui retirer sa fierté. Les masques tombent. Ce soir, voilà leurs rôles inversés. C'est drôle quand on y pense ! [OS SLG 99]


Bonjour, bonjour !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS qui m'a été inspiré alors que je revisionnais **l'épisode 99 de SLG.** Oui, il n'est plus vraiment d'actualité mais c'est l'Homme Masqué qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire.

Lorsque j'avais vu l'épisode pour la première fois, je n'avais pas apprécié ce personnage : j'avais trouvé que son vrai visage avait totalement démystifié l'image que je m'étais faite de lui, alors que je le voyais plutôt comme un vilain méchant bien sombre au rire machiavélique, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de son bureau à l'asile. Mais finalement, un an plus tard, c'est ce qui me l'a fait aimer : il est humain et ses actes son justifiés et compréhensibles. Je suis tombée en empathie pour lui et je suis même plus affectée par son triste destin que par celui de Mathieu (qui lui, s'est réincarné tranquille, pépère... lol).

Bien sûr, cette vision n'est valable que pour l'épisode 99 et je préfère finalement ce personnage dans celui-ci. D'où l'envie de réécrire les faits **de son point de vue**. Malgré cela, je ne peux pas pour autant lui pardonner d'avoir enfermé et tué notre cher Mathieu.

Cet OS est plus long que je ne l'avais prévu et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a été pour moi l'un des plus difficiles à écrire. En effet, je voulais retranscrire les émotions de l'Homme au Masque du mieux possible et j'espère que cet objectif a été atteint. A vous d'en juger. ;-) Pour ma part, j'ai pris, comme d'habitude, un grand plaisir à écrire cette fanfic' et à rendre hommage à ce personnage.

Voici donc le résultat.

 **Disclameur : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet. Les péripéties et les dialogues (sauf un passage que vous devriez identifier) sont tirés du SLG 99, dont le scénario a été écrit par Mathieu Sommet et Alex Tromso.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le théâtre de la Terreur**

Lumière des projecteurs.

 _\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, en direct sur Internet, voici le_ live de la Terreur !

Il déambule sur la scène. Il sait que les regards sont rivés sur lui.

 _\- Installez-vous confortablement et délectez-vous de cette pièce tragi-comique._

Au travers du rideau velouté de l'éclairage doré, moucheté d'innombrable grains de poussières tournoyants, il entr'aperçoit les deux premiers rangs de tables face à lui. Les chaises sont pourtant vides, mais il sait que ce soir, la salle du cabaret est plus bondée que jamais.

 _\- Aujourd'hui, votre bourreau préféré devient la victime. Le clown devient le bouffon et le railleur devient le raillé !_

La musique retentit, grandiose, saisissante dans ce cirque morbide. Ce soir, il sort de l'ombre pour se placer sur le devant de la scène. Ce soir, c'est lui, le personnage central de cette tragédie.

 _\- Quant à moi, votre humble serviteur, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous divertir._

Il s'incline tel un showman sur la piste. Déjà, il se délecte de son entrée sensationnelle. Ça y est, il le sent, il a capté l'attention du public.

 _\- Que le spectacle commence !_

Et ce soir, c'est lui, le maître de l'ambiance.

L'épais rideau rouge s'ouvre. La musique emplit entièrement la salle. Son enthousiasme grandit tandis qu'il ouvre le bal. La scène se dévoile sous un nuage blanc, plus lumineuse et mystérieuse encore. Pour l'instant, c'est lui le clown qui sautille et danse en faisant la grimace. Quel jeu amusant ! Il le sent, le spectacle va être grandiose. L'assistance s'esclaffe déjà.

Tout en virevoltant, il tire d'un geste élégant une chaise qui se trouve là. Toujours sur la mesure, il s'y assoit bien droit et croise une jambe. Les projecteurs s'éteignent dans un déclic retentissant.

Silence. Noir.

Le calme redevient seigneur en ce lieu et se déverse tout autour. Un simple faisceau lumineux éclaire à présent la scène. Des frissons lui parcourent le corps. Il n'y a plus qu' _eux deux_. Enfin, il peut jouer. La pièce a commencé.

Face à lui, un casque grotesque posé sur le crâne, un visage juvénile et des plus débiles le fixe d'une paire d'yeux dubitatifs. C'est déjà un bon début.

Le showman parvient à retenir un rictus. Quelle situation cocasse ! Voilà que celui qu'il traquait depuis si longtemps se retrouve enfin là, face à lui. Pieds et poings liés, assis sur une chaise qu'il ne peut quitter, il est captif, offert.

Quel personnage burlesque ! Ce soir, voilà les rôles inversés. Comme c'est ironique ! _C'est drôle quand on y pense._

Il a envie de l'étriper, lui et tous ses vices, il veut lui faire payer sur le champ. Le voir souffrir, c'est son pudique désir. Mais pas tout de suite. Il doit d'abord contenir cet appétit grondant. Le plaisir doit durer. Pour le public, mais surtout pour lui. Ce moment unique doit être sublime.

A vrai dire, il ne s'agit pas d'une pièce comme les autres. Son texte, il ne l'a pas préparé. La ruse et la bienséance seront ses principaux atouts. Aujourd'hui, l'acteur improvise.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répond l'autre sans conviction.

De son regard insolent, ce dernier ne s'en est pas départi. C'est cette attitude qu'il déteste le plus chez lui. Comme il voudrait le frapper ! Mais il lui faut patienter. Ce regard indécent finira par s'effacer.

Les retrouvailles ne sont pas touchantes comme il le laisse entendre.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. Vous faites des vidéos sur Internet ? tente son captif en levant un sourcil.

La question ne le surprend même pas.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Même si en ce moment, j'en fais une.

Il tourne la tête sur sa gauche et se penche pour mieux apparaître dans le champ de la petite caméra qui les filme. Il salue son audience d'un air enjoué. Les voilà, ses chers spectateurs.

Puisqu'il a tout son temps, il continue le jeu des devinettes. Mais l'autre fait l'ignorant. Ce dernier ne sait même pas qui il est, lui, un milliardaire ! C'est sûr que passer son temps à tourner en dérision des vidéos débiles sur Internet ne doit pas apporter à ce dernier une grande connaissance de l'actualité locale. Mais peu importe.

Lui-même n'a peut-être jamais fait de vidéo sur Internet mais au moins, il sait ajouter du contenu. Pour illustrer sa réponse, il fait défiler sa propre biographie aux yeux de son assistance. Lui au moins n'a pas dépensé des mille et des cents afin de s'acheter des costumes ridicules pour faire le pitre devant une caméra. Au contraire, lui ne parle pas, il agit. Cela se caractérise non seulement par sa contribution à de nombreux dons pour des associations caritatives partout dans le monde, mais aussi par ses investissements dans la mise en place de réserves naturelles ou encore dans...

\- … dans mon internement ? l'interrompt l'homme turpide qui lui fait face avec un brun de reproche. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire de votre argent ?

Le voilà qui recommence ! Éternel donneur de leçon arrogant.

Comment cet individu peut-il se croire aussi important ? La colère fourmille à nouveau dans la poitrine du milliardaire qui manque de perdre son contrôle :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, très cher ! J'ai investi dans d'autres secteurs, votre hôpital m'a coûté une broutille !

Il doit retrouver son calme. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver immédiatement. Mais il a au moins remis à se place ce petit prétentieux. Bientôt, ce sera lui, l'humilié.

D'un ton plus posé, il ajoute indifféremment :

\- Même si votre évasion a occasionné quelques frais supplémentaires, soit.

L'autre s'étonne :

\- Mon évasion ? Je pensais qu'on m'avait... relâché.

Comme il est naïf ! Il croyait donc qu'il allait le laisser gambader comme une gazelle dans...

\- … dans la... la...

\- … La savane ?

\- Oui, voilà ! Comme le gâteau, s'exclame-t-il.

Puis, un sourire malin au lèvre, il ajoute à l'adresse de son public :

\- Et ce n'est pas un placement de produit, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Une petite blague qu'il se permet. Il avait bien parlé d'une pièce tragi-comique.

\- Donc vous m'avez enfermé pour pouvoir me guérir ? raisonne son ancien patient, perplexe.

Il se trompe sur toute la ligne. Patience, il saura bientôt.

\- Je voulais plus jouer avec vous comme un lion joue avec la gazelle dans la... Roh ! Dans la...

Ce mot lui échappe toujours.

\- Dans la savane, oui, achève l'autre.

Cette réponse a pour effet de l'exaspérer encore plus. Sa vengeance n'en sera que plus légitime.

\- Et pour le casque et les menottes ?

Tiens, tiens. Monsieur semble finalement avoir des questions dès qu'il s'agit de sa petite personne.

\- Oh ! Le casque...

Ses pensées convergent vers le Docteur Frédéric. Un homme plein d'illusions, très facile à manipuler. Il est tellement aisé de rallier à sa cause ceux qui ont tout perdu en leur faisant miroiter la gloire d'une réussite. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvient que le docteur est enfermé, quelque part dans les coulisses. C'en est certain, la bière n'arrivera jamais. Son rictus s'élargit alors au souvenir de l'espoir fantomatique du psychiatre qui était de guérir l'avorton face à lui à l'aide de ses thérapies fantaisistes.

Sa pensée se confirme aussitôt tandis qu'il entend le schizophrène face à lui geindre d'une voix puérile :

\- Faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Il veut nous tuer !

Mais cette fois-ci, il doit se l'avouer : l'autre n'est peut-être pas si attardé que ça. Néanmoins, il comptait lui dévoiler son plan à un moment.

\- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? répond-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant à l'école primaire.

Enfin ! Il voit la crainte, il la lit dans les yeux de son otage. L'air condescendant de celui-ci semble avoir définitivement disparu pour laisser place à une appréhension grandissante. C'est alors qu'il baragouine avec sa voix de gamin qu'il peine à laisser :

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Vous auriez pu _nous_ tuer quand... quand _on_ était dans votre asile.

Ça y est ! Les voilà qui abordent un sujet intéressant.

\- Touché ! fait le caractère principal en frappant dans ses deux mains gantées. Voyez-vous, nous avons tous nos défauts...

La colère afflue de nouveau, plus vorace encore que la fois précédente, faisant grimper sa voix dans les aigus :

\- Vous, par exemple, êtes une _immonde petite ordure_...

Enfin ! Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il rêvait de cracher ces mots haineux à la figure de ce sale petit prétentieux. Mais il n'a pas la sensation d'avoir tout exprimé. Sa fureur contenue n'en reste qu'intarissable. Cependant, il ne doit pas déclencher les hostilités maintenant, il faut encore rester dans un échange courtois. Ce pourquoi il retrouve un semblant de calme et ajoute :

\- Quant à moi, j'aime me délecter du spectacle d'un homme qui souffre.

Certes, il ne s'agit que d'un de ses vices, mais en le disant au type d'en face, il sait qu'il vient d'ouvrir à vif en ce dernier une plaie qui n'avait pas entièrement cicatrisé.

\- Et j'imagine qu'on est plusieurs dans ce cas, dit-il encore.

Il se penche de nouveau en direction de ses multiples spectateurs invisibles avec un large sourire complice, afin de l'humilier encore plus. Tout en se redressant, il se délecte de la réaction de son fragile détenu dont les traits se liquéfient petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demande ce dernier d'une faible voix en se retournant lentement vers lui.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix-huit épisodes d'une merde sans nom.

Le ton se fait plus cinglant. La réponse a fusé, ce qui désarçonne un peu plus l'autre assis en face. Sentiment que ce dernier dissimule aussitôt derrière une vague tentative d'humour :

\- Vous ne pouviez pas juste mettre un pouce rouge ?

Un _pouce rouge_ ? Rien qu'un misérable pouce rouge pour faire payer à ce quidam tout le mal qu'il a causé ?

\- Oh ! C'est très mal me connaître, répond-il d'un air théâtral. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Quand après cinq saisons vous êtes encore en train de vous filmer dans votre petit décor artisanal, moi je mets les moyens dès ma première vidéo !

Le rabaisser. Chaque fois un peu plus.

\- Oui, mais je vous rappelle que j'ai quand même tourné l'émission chez vous, enchaîne l'autre d'un air faussement ennuyé. S'il y avait quelque chose qui vous dérangeait, vous auriez pu descendre et m'en parler.

Encore, ce bouffon le provoque _encore_ avec insolence. Il l'insupporte.

Non, en tant que directeur de l'asile, il n'était pas venu lui rendre une petite visite dans sa cellule. Lorsqu'il venait de l'interner, il l'avait laissé faire joujou avec sa caméra et ses costumes dans une reconstitution de son appartement, et ce dans le but de voir de lui-même comment la vie de cet imbécile s'organisait. Il aurait pu en effet faire irruption dans sa cellule afin de lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il détestait dans son émission, il aurait pu lui vomir ses quatre vérité. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour apaiser toute sa rancœur. Afin de faire payer à cette ordure tous ses méfaits, il lui avait tout bonnement supprimé ce qu'il avait de plus cher : ses parts de lui-même, ses personnalités. C'était bien ce que cet arrogant lui avait fait, à lui. Ce vidéaste narquois lui avait arraché sans scrupule la moitié de son être, sa moitié la plus précieuse. Il lui avait confisqué toute une part de lui-même, ne laissant à la place qu'un vide des plus pesants. L'ancien directeur de l'asile n'avait fait que lui renvoyer l'ascenseur tout aussi violemment. Dès lors, il en avait découlé une vengeance plus belle.

C'était tellement jouissif de le voir gémir de souffrance et se tordre comme un misérable ver-de-terre sur son matelas. Ce petit vaniteux qui se croyait toujours intellectuellement supérieur, il s'effondrait sous le poids accablant de la solitude. Mais ce qui le l'avait réjoui encore plus, c'était de savoir qu'il en avait été le principal acteur. Jour et nuit, dans son bureau, le directeur s'était félicité de ce spectacle qui s'affichait en continu sur ses multiples écrans. Chaque minute qui passait, il ne voulait qu'une chose : continuer à le voir pleurer, à le voir souffrir et supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le guérir définitivement à l'aide d'une petite lobotomie.

Alors non, il avait tenu à conserver ses distances. On ne s'approche jamais d'un excrément puant.

Ainsi, le déchet lui reproche de ne pas être venu le voir lors de sa détention. Ainsi, Monsieur veut discuter.

\- Mais nous en parlons, maintenant.

\- Et je vous écoute. Je suis très ouvert à la critique aujourd'hui, bizarrement.

L'ironie dans la voix du vidéaste est palpable. Mais il lui laisse la possibilité d'exprimer tout son dégoût, une brèche dans laquelle son ancien tortionnaire s'y engouffre avec joie. Néanmoins, ce dernier tente de rester maître de ses émotions.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, par où commencer ? fait-il en se levant. Votre goût pour l'humiliation d'autrui, votre façon de vous enrichir en volant le contenu des autres...

Il laisse les mots prendre délicieusement forme dans sa bouche alors que son ombre domine le concerné de toute sa hauteur, goûtant cette saveur piquante et à la fois si douce du règlement de compte tant attendu.

Il se penche alors, abaisse son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son détenu et plante un regard d'acier dans les siens.

\- … Votre envahissante mégalomanie et vos incessantes leçons de morale.

Les mots claquent tel un fouet. C'est un plaisir de voir l'habituel orgueilleux baisser piteusement les yeux et se taire. C'est fini. Son air railleur s'est effacé comme une peinture s'effrite. L'éternel plaisantin de service ne blaguera plus jamais. Satisfait de son effet et désireux d'enfoncer le couteau davantage, il ajoute sombrement :

\- Tiens donc. Vous n'avez plus rien à dire, vous qui vous épanchez à longueur d'émission d'habitude.

Un ange passe durant lequel le fautif semble chercher ses mots.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je me dis que vous n'êtes peut-être pas très réceptif à mon sens de l'humour, bafouille finalement celui-ci dans un murmure fébrile.

Cette réponse provoque un rire nerveux chez celui qui le domine. Il ne manque pas de culot !

Comme si de rien n'était, il retourne s'asseoir tranquillement à sa place tout en riant, déstabilisant l'autre qui ne réussit plus à cerner ses intentions.

\- Vous êtes très drôle, quand vous le voulez ! lâche l'homme sur le ton de la rigolade.

Le type d'en face semble quelque peu soulagé mais reste néanmoins tendu.

\- Vous voyez... Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, on peut... en discuter.

Oh non. Ce n'est pas cela, le plus _dramatique_...

\- Tout à fait ! Je suis un homme raisonnable.

C'est si drôle de voir ce donneur de leçon ainsi humilié et plus encore de s'apercevoir que ce dernier se croit tiré d'affaire. Mais avant cela...

\- Mais avant cela, j'aimerais soumettre à vôtre _fine analyse_ une vidéo très rare...

Maintenant que Monsieur est enfin redescendu sur terre et a retrouvé sa juste place parmi les autres, il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. L'heure du jugement dernier a sonné. A présent, c'est à _son tour_ de se montrer railleur.

D'un ton qu'il veut cynique, il se penche une nouvelle fois vers son audience qu'il pense avoir ramené de son côté :

\- Après tout, nous sommes dans _Salut les Geeks_ !

Une autre vidéo, _sa_ vidéo, est jointe à son live. Une ambiance silencieuse et pesante, de fines mains aux ongles vernis et huit larges feuilles de papier d'où ressortent des morceaux de phrases manuscrits avec ces mots :

« Je suis passée dans SLG... »

« Depuis ma vie est un CAUCHEMAR. »

«J'AI HONTE.»

« Je veux MOURIR. »

La vidéo prend fin, laissant derrière elle un silence de malaise durant lequel il savoure la mine ahurie et déconfite de son adversaire, lequel commence à comprendre le drame de la situation.

Puis, il se penche vers l'homme coi et persifle :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Nous sommes suspendus à vos lèvres. Nous attendons votre expertise _lolesque._

Bien entendu, il n'envisage aucune réponse digne de ce nom. Mais c'est un réel plaisir de balancer sa haine, toujours un peu plus forte, dans chacun de ses mots et de n'entendre qu'un silence confus en retour. Le piètre moralisateur s'est tu pour toujours. C'est devant une tel refus qu'il sait : il a déjà gagné.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Qui est cette personne ?

\- Hop, hop, hop... Je rectifie : qui _était_ cette personne.

Un coup de plus. Maintenant que cet ignoble vermisseau est à terre, il continuera à le frapper, autant qu'il le faut, encore et encore.

\- Ah ! J'oubliais. Vous avez besoin d'un contexte pour commencer.

Il se lève une nouvelle fois, dominant de plus haut encore l'humoriste de pacotille à ses genoux. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'écarte dos à lui. Maintenant que le spectacle a vraiment commencé, il ne s'agit plus d'amuser la galerie. A présent, il est temps de dévoiler tout son potentiel théâtral.

Avec des airs dramatiques, il énonce les faits. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un texte pour exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds. Il laisse les mots affluer lentement et pèse chacun d'eux afin de ne pas en exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un seul de travers. Il aurait pu s'emporter et les hurler, les pleurer, mais il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, il conserve toute sa lucidité et retrace mentalement les évènements de cette soirée de décembre 2013.

Il se revoit remontant l'allée gelée de son domicile, bravant les bourrasques transperçant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il aperçoit encore les volutes de buée qu'il laissait échapper à chacun de ses pas, le tourbillon incessant des flocons gelés qui détrempait ses cheveux, et ressent les brûlures douloureuses de chaque inspiration. La journée de travail avait été rude. Il avait eu tout juste le temps de s'arrêter chez l'artisan du coin et rentrait chez lui, deux bouteilles de vin rouge sous le bras. Noël approchait et le seuil du domicile familial allait bientôt voir passer tantes, oncles et cousins pour une soirée. Le lendemain, il était censé récupérer son père à la gare la plus proche pour les festivités. Il ressent encore la chaleur accueillante du foyer à peine la porte franchie et se souvient de l'idée séduisante de prendre un bain brûlant accompagné d'huiles essentielles. Tout en allant déposer ses achats dans un placard de la cuisine, il avait remarqué que personne ne lisait, allongé dans le canapé de la salle de séjour. Mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé et avait gravi l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage. Il se remémore alors la stupeur qui l'avait saisi dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Une masse sombre et inerte flottait à la surface de la baignoire remplie, au milieu d'effluves âcres et métalliques. C'est alors qu'il avait compris, peinant à réaliser l'atrocité de cette vision. Son cœur s'était subitement emballé dans sa poitrine compressée par le choc de la dure réalité sous ses yeux. Il se souvient à peine du hurlement de douleur qui lui avait déchiré le ventre tandis qu'il se précipitait au chevet du cadavre dans l'eau, ni même des torrents de larmes qui lui avaient irrité les joues, ni même du sentiment de terreur qui avait entièrement pris possession de son être, ni même des appels répétés qu'il avait pleuré inlassablement à l'adresse de la personne immobile dans la baignoire. Seuls lui reviennent clairement en mémoire ces éléments aussi tranchants que la lame souillée du couteau tombé plus loin, la flaque poisseuse de sang à ses pieds et le contact d'une main blafarde et froide sous ses doigts.

Mais le plus douloureux de tous, c'est l'incommensurable fardeau de la culpabilité qui lui a toujours écrasé les épaules depuis, celui qui a noirci ses journées et qui a blanchi ses nuits, celui qui lui a crevé le cœur à sang aussi sauvagement qu'un pieu de métal froid. Il l'avait toujours protégée et défendue, il avait toujours été là pour _elle_ et _elle_ pour lui. Pourtant, accaparé par son travail, il n'avait pas aperçu les signes avant-coureurs qu'il avait alors toujours décelé chez _elle_. Il n'avait pas été là au moment crucial pour _la_ soutenir, _la_ sauver. Il avait failli à sa tâche.

Jamais il n'avait raconté ce douloureux souvenir à quiconque. Mais au lieu de l'anéantir aux yeux de tous, la vision du cadavre dans la salle de bain a décuplé en lui une rage des plus ardentes, une haine des plus sombres, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce sentiment l'a dévoré et nourri à la fois, il lui a donné un objectif, une issue pour réparer cette erreur impardonnable. Et toute cette exécration, il ne l'a concentrée que sur une seule personne. Et cette personne, elle est maintenant assise à seulement quelques mètres derrière lui.

Lentement, il se retourne, un éclat nouveau dans les yeux. Cette personne, il veut la détruire à son tour. Comme s'il distendait le temps, il revient d'un pas traînant s'installer avec calme sur sa chaise, face au second qui semble digérer difficilement cette révélation.

\- Vous commencez à reconstituer le puzzle ?

Sa voix se fait plus grave que d'ordinaire, chargée de menace. L'acte final est proche.

Son ennemi peine à remettre ses idées en place :

\- Écoutez, je... je ne comprends pas tout...

Expression confuse qu'il s'empresse d'interrompre dans un rire nerveux qu'il ne parvient plus à dissimuler.

\- Ah ! J'oubliais une petite information supplémentaire...

Son visage redevient subitement grave alors que ses traits se durcissent sous l'effet du mépris et de la haine. Les mots tombent comme la sentence elle-même.

\- … Le cadavre auquel je faisais face était celui de ma petite sœur.

Silence.

Le point de non-retour vient d'être atteint. A présent, aucune marche arrière n'est possible. Il n'y a plus d'humour qui tienne. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Mais il reste une chose à faire.

Sans se départir de son regard assassin, il écarte consciencieusement un pan de sa veste, laissant luire à la lueur d'un projecteur rouge sang un métal gris et froid. Puis il extirpe le pistolet de sa ceinture, sous les yeux abasourdis de sa victime et, il n'en doute pas, de son audience également.

L'autre se ravive soudain avec un mouvement de recul :

\- Attendez ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez pas me...

\- Il suffit !

La colère fait frémir sa main qui serre l'arme.

\- Que croyez-vous ? Que je vais vous laisser la vie sauve ?

Sa voix gagne en puissance. La fureur monte telle une boule enflammée dans sa poitrine. Mais cette fois, il ne tente plus de la retenir.

Il se lève d'un bond, son bras armé s'élevant de plus en plus, et continue :

\- … Que je vais vous laisser partir comme si de rien n'était ? Que je vais fermer les yeux sur ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

\- Écoutez...

\- J'ai perdu ma sœur à cause de vous ! Vous et vos vidéos du diable ! Vous et vos leçons de morales à deux balles ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du vide que ça m'a laissé ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce regret qui vous ronge et qui vous consume à petit feu dès que vous ouvrez les yeux chaque jour ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vous dire que vous n'avez pas pu sauver un être cher à vos yeux ! Et mon père, ça l'a anéanti ! Vous vous foutiez bien des conséquences que votre petite personne pouvait engendrer !

\- Écoutez, c'était il y a longtemps, je n'avais absolument pas anticipé le succès de l'émission à l'époque !

Ces mots ne font que l'horripiler de plus belle et le déçoivent. Il s'était attendu à mieux de la part de celui qui faisait continuellement le fier.

\- Ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment pour entendre de si pitoyables excuses ?! Vous êtes pathétique !

L'homme sous ses yeux n'est en fait qu'un lâche. Ce comportement le répugne.

\- Et vous, vous avez pensé aux conséquences de tout ça ?...

La panique gagne le plus faible dont la voix s'élève en tremblant :

\- … Une mort en direct, ça vous paraît responsable ?

\- C'est _mon_ moment ! C'est _ma_ justice !

\- Écoutez...

Encore ce mot. « Écoutez ». Toujours l'écouter !

\- … On peut tout arrêter. Vous êtes _jeune_ , vous êtes _riche_... J'dirais que c'était une blague ! tente de le convaincre l'autre.

\- Une _blague ?_!

Il l'écœure. Si bien que sa haine fuse d'un coup, faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui :

\- Mais la blague c'est que vous pensez que j'en ai quelque chose à _foutre_ de ce qui se passera après cette émission !

Ce pauvre type lui a tout enlevé. Sa sœur, sa vie... Avant, il se croyait le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait tout pour réussir. De l'argent, un emploi stable, une bonne prise en considération par autrui, une vie de famille... C'est sûr, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, si seulement cette saleté d'émission n'avait jamais existé, il aurait encore une belle carrière devant lui !

Mais depuis l'incident, il a consacré chaque instant de son existence à cette tâche : traquer ce salaud, lui faire souffrir mille douleurs et enfin, l'éliminer lui, _lui_ et tout ce qu'il a construit. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus que cette obsession pour donner un sens à sa vie.

Alors non, il n'est pas question d'arrêter quoi que ce soit.

De sang froid, il retire vivement le système de sûreté de son pistolet et braque l'arme avec assurance entre les yeux écarquillés du déchet qui lui a fait rater sa vie.

Il va payer.

\- Je vais te tuer, Mathieu ! crache-t-il. Et tout le monde assistera à ton dernier numéro !

L'heure est venue. Sa vengeance doit être intense. Plus rien ne doit venir le déranger.

Plus rien...

Il allait oublier quelqu'un. Sans crier gare, il bondit tel un fauve dans les coulisses, délaissant sa proie pour quelques instants.

L'environnement n'est plus qu'un tourbillon de tissus noirs, de vestes, masques et autres costumes rapiécés. Tout sent la chaleur du renfermé, mais aussi une odeur diffuse de haine, de plus en plus forte. Sa fureur est en ébullition alors que ses idées sont aussi claires qu'une eau limpide. Ce soir, il a peut-être improvisé son texte, mais pas ses actes qu'il a mainte fois anticipés jusque dans les détails les plus minutieux. Le Docteur Frédéric n'y fait pas exception. Le fringant serviteur a disparu, il n'est plus qu'une bête, un monstre aux pulsions meurtrières.

Les coulisses sont un véritable labyrinthe, aussi sombre que ses pensées, mais il sait où il va et ce qu'il va faire. C'est _drôle_ , le jeu du cache-cache.

Il trouve rapidement l'homme, à moitié courbé entre deux rayons de chemises et de vestes, un téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. Ce dernier se fige de terreur en apercevant en premier le canon du pistolet luire dans la pénombre. Les plus fragiles sont toujours les pires des traîtres.

\- Oh ! Le vilain petit cachottier, siffle celui qu'il a trompé.

Le psychiatre lui a servi d'enquêteur pour retrouver la piste de son patient. Néanmoins, il n'a été pour lui qu'un pantin qui exécutait ses ordres parfois un peu louches, en tant que subordonné. Or, de cette marionnette devenue encombrante, l'ancien directeur n'en a plus besoin.

\- Je suis déçu par votre comportement, Docteur Frédéric.

L'homme tend un bras comme pour se protéger, recule, lui crie de lui faire grâce, trébuche, le supplie encore.

 _Tout est calculé._

L'éclat d'un coup de feu part, puis un deuxième, atteignant sa cible au flanc. Dans une râle, le docteur s'écroule au bas d'un mur avec un bruit sourd.

Sans une once de compassion, son bourreau observe avec un mélange de satisfaction et de dégoût la masse au souffle erratique gisant à ses pieds. Mais cette vision ne lui inspire que plus de mépris et il lui jette :

\- Votre mort est à l'image de votre carrière : pitoyable. Avec des relents de merde.

Sur ses mots, il s'en retourne sans prêter attention à la main implorante et maculée de sang qui retombe lourdement sur le parquet.

La bête sanguinaire rebrousse chemin d'un pas calme. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et ce plat se savoure. Il a gardé le morceau le plus délicieux pour la fin. La machine est en marche et les minutes sont comptées. Il vient de tuer de sang froid et sait désormais que son destin est scellé avec celui de sa prochaine victime. Le passé n'existe plus, il est effacé comme on balaye un nuage de poussière. Seul compte maintenant ce qui adviendra dans les instants qui vont suivre.

Il refait son entrée sur les planches en se disant qu'il valait bien un petit contre-temps pour assister à cette scène des plus lamentables : écrasé sous le poids de sa chaise, le visage sali par le plancher poussiéreux, voilà qu'à la vue de tous, le grand Mathieu Sommet, désopilant, honteux, pleurnichant, rampe piteusement à ses pieds tel le vermisseau repoussant qu'il est.

C'est l'image la plus désolante et hilarante à la fois qu'il lui a été donné d'admirer dans toute sa vie. Quelle magnifique récompense ! Il s'arrête quelques instants au-dessus de sa future dépouille, jubilant intérieurement devant ce pathétique spectacle. L'image de l'immature vidéaste se contorsionnant sur le sol lui rappelle le même homme lors de sa détention à l'asile, accablé, geignant sur son matelas aussi blanc que les murs de sa petite cellule. Admirez donc les derniers instants de l'admirable Monsieur Sommet, humilié et criant pardon, qui fut le premier à tenter de fuir devant le danger !

L'enthousiasme est à son comble, sa satiété également. Il est temps d'en finir.

Des deux mains, il agrippe l'ordure rampante par le col de son T-shirt et la relève d'un geste brutal, veillant bien à lui écraser les vertèbres contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il s'écarte, brandissant son arme dans un élan triomphant.

\- Alors ? Prêt pour le bouquet final ? exulte-t-il.

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. C'est son moment, le moment qu'il a tant attendu, celui dont il a tant rêvé pendant de longs mois. Le monde autour n'existe plus, il n'y a plus qu'eux deux. Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressera en travers de son noir dessein. Il n'y a plus d'avenir, juste le présent.

Son cœur lui écrase les côtes à chaque battement, un filet de sueur s'écoule le long de ses tempes et des frissons lui parcourent tout le corps. Il n'est plus qu'une bombe à retardement. Jamais sa sensation d'être en vie n'a été aussi forte. Jamais la fin n'a été aussi proche, aussi réelle et pourtant, il la souhaite plus que tout.

\- Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! J'veux pas mourir comme ça ! pleure le lâche.

Une larme coule de ses yeux humides, traçant une rigole claire sur sa peau noircie par la saleté. Il supplie à présent. Il supplie enfin ! Sa vraie nature est révélée. Il n'est qu'un geignard ! Un faible ! Un gamin ! Il est désormais condamné.

Un tintement bien singulier se répercute dans la pénombre et le tueur plaque le canon de son arme sur le front de sa cible, se rapprochant un peu plus. Mais dans la terreur de l'ultime seconde, le visage de l'homme visé se recompose soudain en traits durs et haineux tandis qu'une voix rauque qui n'est pas la sienne le menace, entre la crise de larme et la hargne :

\- Vas-y, gamin ! Essaye un peu de me plomber !

\- LA FERME ÉSPÈCE DE TARÉ !

La rage explose soudain, ravageuse, sanguinaire, et le canon du pistolet se glisse avec force dans la bouche de celui qui a trop parlé. La chaise perd presque l'équilibre vers l'arrière tandis que l'un agrippe avec ténacité la mâchoire de l'autre. Leurs deux visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. L'assassin plonge son regard dans les yeux exorbités et humides de celui qu'il va tuer. Son hurlement de jouissance vengeresse couvre les cris étouffés de sa proie qui ne pense plus à se débattre. Cette sensation grisante lui fait tourner la tête. Il n'y a plus de clown ou de bouffon ni de railleur ou de raillé. Yeux dans les yeux, ils ne sont plus que deux fous au centre du monde. L'un subit des troubles de la personnalité, l'autre est un dément dévoré par un instinct bestial. Plus personne n'est lucide. Les idées ne sont plus, la violence est dominante, le temps lui-même est disproportionné. Les secondes s'étirent, interminables. Ne reste plus qu'un instant, un seul, l'ultime face à face, la dernière pulsion destructrice.

Et puis, un bond en arrière, un scintillement métallique, un déclic, un jet étincelant et un claquement semblable au tonnerre déchire l'atmosphère.

La chaise bascule lourdement en arrière, au ralenti. Lentement, comme dans un rêve, le corps disparaît dans le noir et s'affaisse avec un bruit mat, laissant derrière lui l'image fantomatique d'un visage figé dans l'éternel effroi.

L'atmosphère se détend d'une traite alors que l'écho du coup de feu s'estompe. Le silence s'abat lourdement dans la salle. Les secondes s'étendent encore tandis qu'il observe ce corps inerte étendu sur le dos. Pour toujours. Une nouvelle âme s'est subitement effacée des lieux.

Son bras redescend lentement le long de son corps. Sa tête est vide. Les émotions l'ont quitté. Immobile dans sa position, il laisse son regard errer vers les tables devant la scène sans les voir. Pour la première fois ce soir-là, les chaises vides font écho à ses pensées. C'est le calme après l'effervescence. Tout semble apaisé et tranquille, et son pouls ralentit peu à peu. Il ne ressent rien, pas même la satisfaction ou la liesse. Il est juste là, debout sur une scène vide.

Quelque chose est retombé en lui. La fureur et la haine se sont évaporées. Le regret et la tristesse aussi. Il n'est plus qu'une âme flottante et déconnectée de tout. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Il n'y appartient plus. Le temps s'est arrêté. Tout autour, il n'y a plus qu'une salle sombre et déserte, la lueur tamisée d'un unique projecteur et un voile ample de solitude. Il n'y a plus que lui. Il pourrait rester là, figé pour l'éternité. Il n'y a plus de fin à attendre, celle-ci est déjà passée, laissant derrière elle un épais nuage de rien.

Sa mission est terminée. Plus jamais il ne ressortira de cet endroit où tout s'est achevé.

Ses yeux se posent sur l'unique chaise debout derrière lui, un masque si familier à ses pieds. La faible lueur du projecteur semble tomber sur elle, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

Doucement, très doucement, il se dirige vers sa caméra et la déplace face à lui, puis il se pose tranquillement sur la dernière place qui lui est dédiée. Son regard rencontre l'œil froid de l'objectif face à lui qu'il fixe presque avec défiance.

C'est face à une caméra que sa petite sœur a fait ses adieux, c'est devant cette même caméra qu'il fera les siens.

Le déclic du pistolet qu'il a gardé semble venir de loin dans ce brouillard soporifique qui flotte paisiblement, en apesanteur. Ce doux calme l'appelle. Il a juste envie de s'y glisser et de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. La réalité est trop douloureuse.

Le masque posé à ses pieds lui rappelle un instant qui il a été. Il en saisit le manche et le place à hauteur de visage. Ses yeux éteints ne quittent plus ceux de la surface scintillante du visage inexpressif face à lui. Ce visage, finalement, c'est le sien.

Toute une existence, toutes ces années, toutes ces choses vécues s'arrêtent ici. Il a l'impression que ces images qui lui reviennent proviennent d'une autre vie qui n'a aucun rapport avec le présent. C'est comme s'il l'avait rêvée et que la réalité est ici, sur cette chaise, dans le noir, face à ce masque. Mourir ainsi semble si irréel, si insignifiant face à tout cela.

 _\- C'est drôle quand on y pense._

C'est sa dernière pensée. La vie n'est qu'une farce, une blague de mauvais goût.

Le masque pivote et sa forme vient épouser son visage. Il sent sa surface tiède plaquée contre sa peau. Seuls ses yeux restent en contact sans ciller avec l'œil de l'objectif, un mètre plus loin.

Il n'a plus qu'à tirer sa révérence.

 _\- C'est drôle._

Son autre bras s'élève de lui-même. Quelque chose de dur et de froid se pose sur sa tempe.

Le spectacle est fini.

Il fait un petit geste du doigt. Il entend à peine un déclic proche. Un point aigu percute sa tempe.

La lumière s'éteint. Un vide s'empare subitement de lui.

Rideau.


End file.
